Pokemon el misterio de las ruinas
by El fantasma escritor
Summary: Antes de la historia de pokemon Diamante, Perla y Platino, un grupo de jóvenes entrenadores tendrían el deber de salvar Sinnoh de una poderosa amenaza.
**Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno les traigo otra historia que se me había ocurrido hace mucho, es una precuela de mi otro fic Pokemon aventuras en Sinnoh o una especie de precuela de la historia de los juegos de pokemon Diamante, perla y Platino, debido que al leer información de algunos personajes del juego me di cuenta que podía hacer una historia previa de esta. Bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

Pueblo Caelestis era una pequeña localidad ubicada al noroeste de la montañosa región de Sinnoh con pocos habitantes, que se caracterizaba por ser el lugar donde se encontraban las ruinas Caelestis, unas antiguas construcciones, donde se podían ver extraños símbolos y dibujos que tenían relación con los grandes misterios de la región.

Debido a su gran importancia con las leyendas de Sinnoh, pueblo Caelestis era el hogar de muchos científicos e investigadores que dedicaban sus vidas para conseguir respuestas a los escritos de las ruinas y una de esas personas era la profesora Carolina una inteligente mujer de unos 56 años de edad, con una cabellera castaña, ojos grises y con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro que se había vuelto su sello característico; ella se había mudado al pueblo hacía 20 años atrás con su hijo Joe, el cual al igual que ella se volvió investigador pero decidió ir junto a su esposa a recorrer una región lejana llamada Teselia y así dejó a su única hija llamada Cynthia al cuidado de su madre.

Durante el tiempo que tenía viviendo en el pequeño pueblo había descubierto cosas increíbles sobre Dialga, PalKia y sobre los tres pokemon del trío de los lagos de Sinnoh, investigaciones que le hicieron merecedora de varios premios y del reconocimiento de otros científicos como era el caso de su buen amigo el profesor Serbal.

Un día cuando Carolina terminaba su día de trabajo en la ruinas y se preparaba para regresar a su cómoda vivienda que se encontraba en un sector elevado del pueblo, vio que su querida nieta Cynthia estaba jugando con un pequeño Starly que se le había acercado, esto hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.

Cynthia era una chica de 15 años muy linda, tenía una larga cabellera rubia con una cinta negra cuyos extremos sobresalían a ambos lados, tenía la piel blanca tan blanca que parecía pálida, tenía los ojos de color marrón claro, una estatura mediana y era muy delgada. Ella era una chica que se había criado en aquel pueblo y disfrutaba mucho jugando con los pokemon de las rutas 210 y 211 que pasaban por Caelestis.

Carolina sabía que su nieta amaba a los pokemon y que a veces se le perdía la noción del tiempo estando con ellos, pero de igual manera le llamaba mucho la atención que ese día no haya ido a ayudarla en las ruinas, porque otra cosa que su nieta amaba era investigar sobre los misterios de la región.

—Hola Cynthia—saludó Carolina parándose delante de su nieta.

La joven al ver a su abuela delante de ella recordó que no fue a ayudarle en su investigación como habían quedado, entonces dejó suavemente al pequeño Starly en el piso y se levantó muy apenada.

—Lo siento abuela se me olvidó ir a ayudarte—expresó Cynthia avergonzada—es que me encontré con este Starly lastimado y le di algunas bayas para que se siente mejor—explicó.

Carolina observó al pequeño pokemon volador quien parecía encontrarse en muy buen estado además de feliz de estar con su nieta, lo cual no le sorprendía para nada ya que ella estaba segura que Cynthia tenía un don para cuidar a los pokemon.

—Veo que has hecho un gran trabajo—opinó la científica—por el tema de mi investigación no te preocupes hoy no avanzamos mucho—comentó yendo a ingresar a su vivienda.

Cynthia se despidió del pequeño Starly y siguió a su abuela hasta dentro de la casa para para continuar la conversación, ya que todo lo que su abuela había descubierto sobre los legendarios de Sinnoh le causaba mucha curiosidad, aunque tendría miedo de tener un pokemon tan poderoso delante de ella, igual uno de sus sueños era poder ver uno de los esos pokemon legendarios de los que hablaban las leyendas.

—Estas segura que no descubriste algo nuevo—insistió la joven ingresando en la pequeña oficina que su abuela tenía en su casa.

—Sabes cómo es esto, no siempre encontramos algo nuevo—contestó la mujer sentándose delante de su escritorio con una taza de café.

La mujer había compartido gran parte de su investigación con la comunidad científica pero se había guardado algunas cosas en secreto porque sabía que si esos datos caían en manos equivocadas podría desatarse una catástrofe de dimensiones inimaginables, aunque a veces a su nieta le comentaba algunas de esas cosas ya que sabía que ella no se lo diría a nadie.

—Y qué hay de esas nuevas interpretaciones del triángulo del trío de los tres lagos que me comentaste, ¿no tienes nada nuevo de eso?—preguntó Cynthia tratando de sacarle algo a su abuela.

—Esas son cosas mías todavía no he descubierto nada—contestó Carolina con una sonrisa por la insistencia de su querida nieta—porque no vas y te das una ducha ya que estuviste por la ruta 210 y luego te preparó la cena—sugirió.

La joven se dio cuenta que su abuela estaba cansada y que quería disfrutar de su café sin tanta preguntas, así que aceptando su propuestas se retiró de la oficina, dejando a su abuela pensando en la última pregunta que le hizo, ya que Carolina había desarrollado una nueva teoría basada en el triángulo que supuestamente representaba a los pokemon de los tres lagos.

El símbolo fue encontrado en lo más profundo de las ruinas, consiste en un triangulo donde en un principio se creía que sus vértices representaban a los pokemon legendarios de los tres lagos de Sinnoh y el círculo del centro representaba a Dialga o a Palkia, esa era la teoría más acertada y estudiada por toda comunidad científica de Sinnoh, pero en uno de sus descubrimientos Carolina elaboró una hipótesis sobre la posible existencia de un pokemon que habitaba en las sombras en un mundo completamente diferente y de eso ser cierto no estaba segura si ese triángulo significaba lo que la mayoría creía.

Mientras reflexionaba y bebía un poco de café el teléfono sonó y la sacó de sus pensamientos, agarró el tubo del aparato, era uno de esos teléfonos con disco de marcar color blanco y se encontró que la persona que la llamaba era su viejo amigo el profesor Serbal.

Serbal era un científico muy conocido en Sinnoh por estudiar todo lo que tenía que ver con los pokemon de la región y por su gran trabajo en conjunto con otros grandes científicos de otras regiones del mundo, también era conocido por ser el que entrega los pokemon iniciales a los entrenadores principiantes que consideraba dignos de recibirlos.

Serbal y ella se habían hecho amigos ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás cuando el profesor le había compartido sus investigaciones de campo sobre los pokemon legendarios de los lagos y desde entonces habían mantenido una linda amistad.

— ¿Cómo estas Carol?—saludó Serbal—Hace tiempo que no sé nada de vos—expresó con buen humor.

—Serbal, que sorpresa—contestó Carolina algo sorprendida por la llamada—estoy muy bien, no llamas nunca y ahora lo haces de repente, sino te conociera aseguraría que me pedirías algo—afirmó la mujer.

Carolina pudo escuchar una risa fuerte de su amigo por del otro lado del teléfono y se dio cuenta que había acertado.

—Me conoces muy bien amiga mía—dio Serbal mientras paraba de reír—pero más que pedirte algo es una propuesta para tu nieta—comentó el profesor pokemon de la región.

Al oír eso Carolina quedó sorprendida, porque pensó que podría pedirle Serbal a su nieta, decidó escuchar la propuesta de su viejo amigo y una vez que esta terminó de comentarle lo que pretendía la mujer contestó que estaba segura que su nieta aceptaría que se lo diría esa misma noche en la cena.

—Entonces las espero mañana a la tarde en mi laboratorio, Cupros debería llegar para esa hora también, nos vemos mañana y mándale mis saludos a Cynthia—se despidió Serbal colgando el teléfono.

La vieja profesora estaba segura que la propuesta que el profesor Serbal tenía para su nieta sería aceptada sin problemas por la joven, pero antes de darle la noticia consideró darle un pequeño regalo que tenía pensado darle un momento como ese.

Así Carolina salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle una rica cena a Cynthia y así explicarle la situación, pero antes fue hacia el patio de la casa recoger algo.

Pasado un tiempo Cynthia bajo a la cocina y se encontró con su abuela ya sentada esperándola, Carolina le pidió que tome asiento para comentarle sobre algo que tenía que ver con ella.

Cynthia quedó algo confundida por lo que su abuela le estaba diciendo, pero con mucha curiosidad tomó asiento y se preparó para escuchar lo su querida abuela le tenía para decir.

—Cynthia hoy recibí una llamada del profesor Serbal—comentó Carolina.

—Y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?—preguntó la joven al confundida.

—Veras el profesor Serbal me dijo que tiene una misión para ti, ha estado trabajando en una especie de máquina para recoger y datos sobre los pokemon y quiere darte uno a ti—comentó Carolina ante la cara de asombro de su nieta.

Cynthia no entendía porque el profesor la elegiría a ella para esa misión pero le interesaba el hecho de participar en uno de los proyectos del famoso profesor Serbal, así que no tenía intención de tirarse para atrás.

—Donde firmo—dijo Cynthia muy entusiasmada.

—Tranquilízate, la intención es darte el aparato para que recorras Sinnoh y de pasó guardes toda la información que consigas de los pokemon—explicó Carolina.

—Recorrer Sinnoh—repitió la rubia en voz baja.

La abuela vio que su nieta estaba confundida y le explicó que viajar por la región la ayudaría a saber bien que ser en el futuro, le dijo que podría retar a los líderes de gimnasio y participar de la liga de Sinnoh o participar de los concursos o lo que ella quisiese.

—Ser campeona de Sinnoh como Gaia, no lo había pensado—confesó Cynthia interesada en el tema.

—Claro que puedes hacerlo, además ese chico antipático y el pelirrojo divertido a los que Cupros entrenó también estarán—comentó la profesora.

—Abuela no seas así Lectro no es antipático, se hace del serio pero tiene un buen corazón—expresó la joven— ¿crees que ellos irán a desafiar a los líderes también?—preguntó.

—Es lo más probable—contestó Carolina.

Cynthia estaba entusiasmada de tener como rivales a Lectro y a Fausto, la conocía de algunas veces cuando su abuela se reunía con el viejo líder de ciudad marina, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía recordaba que Fausto era muy divertido e inquieto y por otro lado Lectro era serio y muy engreído, pero por una experiencia en uno de sus encuentros ella sabía que el muchacho malhumorado no era un mal chico.

Carolina sacando de sus pensamientos a su nieta le dijo que le había pedido al profesor que no le diera uno de sus pokemon iniciales a ella, confesión que sorprendió a su nieta, porque ella quería ser la que le diera su primer pokemon, le explicó entregándole una pokeball.

Cynthia no podía creer que tenía en sus manos a su primer pokemon y sacándolo de su pokeball vio que se trataba de un pequeño Gible, al verlo la joven quedó encantada con su nuevo pokemon, el pequeño dragonsito se lanzó encima de su nueva entrenadora dando a entender que le caía muy bien.

—Gracias abuela—expresó Cynthia— ¿esta es una de las crías de tu Garchomp no es así?—consultó.

—Así es, estoy segura que se llevaran muy y se volverán muy fuertes juntas—aseguró Carolina sirviendo la cena a su nieta,

De este modo las dos disfrutaron de la cena y luego Cynthia fue a su habitación a dormir con su nuevo pokemon, mientras Carolina regresaba a su oficina a revisar algunos papeles con datos anotados por ella misma ese día en las ruinas.

Se sentó exhausta en su silla cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de un auto estacionarse delante de su casa, se levantó de golpe y fue a fijarse por la ventana para ver de qué se trataba, era una limosina de color negra muy lujosa de donde se bajaron unos hombres misteriosos que se dirigían hacia la casa.

Inmediatamente alguien golpeó la puerta, Carolina abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, vestido con un traje marrón, no muy alto y con un bigote muy pronunciado en la cara.

—Disculpe profesora Carolina por venir a estas horas de la noche, pero necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas—dijo tranquilamente el hombre ingresando a la vivienda con otros tres hombres detrás.

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Carolina nerviosa por la situación.

—Mi nombre es Fortuny y estoy interesado en algo de su investigación—consultó el hombre.

—Ya es muy tarde si quiere podemos hablar otro día y en otro momento, debe llamar antes—sugirió la investigadora intentando echar al sujeto.

El señor Fortuny parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y mirando fijamente a la profesora le dijo que necesitaba que le explique todo lo que sabía deCl triangulo que se encontraba en las ruinas del pueblo.

Carolina rápidamente contestó con la historia que todo el mundo sabía, la cual era la que representaba a los pokemon de los tres lagos y a Dialga o a Palkia.

—Vamos Carolina, tú sabes que eso no es cierto—cuestionó el hombre manteniendo la tranquilidad.

—No sé de qué está hablando—mintió la mujer algo nerviosa.

—Tenemos datos de que los vértices del triángulo representan a Dialga, a palkia y a otro pokemon igual o más poderoso y que el círculo del centro podrí significar que hay otro más poderoso aún—explicó el Fortuny entusiasmado.

—Lo que usted dice es un disparate no hay nada que pruebe lo que usted dice, es imposible—contestó la científica sorprendida.

El hecho que ese sujeto misterioso haya llegado a la misma conclusión que ella le daba muchos escalofríos porque si un poder como el que ella calculaba quedaba en manos equivocadas podría ser el fin de todo.

—Lamento no poder ayudarlo señor Fortuny, pero estas no son maneras de conseguir una charla conmigo, sino se va ahora llamaré a la policía—amenazó la mujer con voz firme.

El señor Fortuny miró a Carolina y le dijo que el estaba seguro de que ella estaba de acuerdo con su teoría y que ya tendrían tiempo de volver a verse, así el extraño sujeto se retiró con sus hombres en la negra limosina por la oscura y fría noche de pueblo Caelestis.

En eso Cynthia que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación bajo junto a su abuela para preguntarle si se encontraba bien y quienes eran esos sujetos.

La profesora suspiro y le contestó que no eran nadie y que le sugirió que vaya a dormir porque el día siguiente sería muy importante para ella.

* * *

 **Como les dije antes este fic tendrá una relación con el otro que estoy escribiendo pero la verdad se podran entender ambos fácilmente sin necesidad de seguir ambos fic.**

 **Si quieren dejar un review no duden en hacerlo porque siempre son bien recibidos.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
